


Shattered Bonds

by lilcupcake03



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: The aftermath of Lauren separating herself from Andy (Season 2, Episode 13 “TeMpted”)





	1. Andy

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I own nothing!
> 
> Warning: Depending how this goes there may be incest if you squint. Time will tell.

Part One: Andy

 

The Frost sisters stared at Andy incredulously, “What?!” they exclaimed as one,

Andy stared out at the sky line, “I can’t feel her anymore.” he repeated, a slight tremble in his voice that was barely audible. 

‘Why? What would make her do this?’ he wondered. His eyes shifted to the triplets and they whispered amongst themselves.

For the first time in a long time, he truly felt alone. It was cold, almost bitter without the connection to Lauren. Frustrated, Andy balled his hands into fists and left the rooftop, followed by the triplets. The car took them back to the inner circle.

As soon as they exited the elevator, the tension was almost palpable. Lorna who was standing in the hall took notice. “What happened?” She asked innocently, “I thought Lauren was joining us.” 

“We thought wrong.” Esme huffed, not bothering to look back as she and her sisters went to report to Reva of what happened.

Lorna took Andy aside, “What happened?” she asked again, her mother instinct kicking in at seeing Andy in obvious pain and distress.

“I...I used to feel Lauren. I can’t anymore.” Andy said “A part of me is missing...why would she do this?”

Lorna rubbed his back, “I don’t know. But come with me and we can get this figured out. But, you have to PROMISE me you don’t tell Reva or the triplets.” given a glimmer of hope, Andy nodded and followed Lorna to her bedroom where she locked the door and revealed her hidden cell phone. Lorna zapped the phone with her ability and handed it to Andy. 

“Hello?” came Lauren’s groggy voice over the line.

“Lauren? What did you do?” Andy asked, his voice breaking.  
Lorna turned away to give Andy as much privacy as she could. 

“Andy...I’m sorry. I couldn’t take it anymore. The darkness. It was taking hold.” her voice was strained. “It wasn’t you, Andy. Something was off. I’m sorry, I need to sleep.” 

The line disconnected. Andy wiped tears from his eyes discreetly, hoping Lorna didn’t notice. He handed the phone back and Lorna stashed it away and unlocked the door, letting Andy leave. Her heart ached for him, knowing how hard it was to be seperated from family you love so dearly, but they made a choice and chose the inner circle over their families.

Defeated, Andy went to his room and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Part Two: Lauren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I own nothing!
> 
> Also, I never intended this to be in Lauren’s POV, it just came out that way. I do ship Andy/Lauren (yes! I know incest in wrong and if this was real I’d say no, but it’s fiction and they way they talk about each other screams it)

Part Two: Lauren

As soon as the burn from the injection subsided there was silence. No hum in the back of my head that Andy lived in, nothing. I couldn’t feel him anymore. 

It was like a punch to the gut. ‘What have I done?’ Was my first thought. I wiped my at my eyes, tears leaving a messy trail as I went to my bedroom. 

I laid on my bed and shut my eyes, accepting the sleep that quickly followed. There were no dreams, only darkness. I was truly alone. 

When I woke up, I was groggy. I heard my parents hushed but alarmed voices in the kitchen. I opened the door to madness. 

Marcos laid on the table, glowing blood flowing from a wound in his side. My mom was arguing with my father as she sewed Marcos shut. 

“How could you two do such a thing without telling me or consulting me?!” My mother snapped.

“We had to! She was going to Andy, accepting the darkness! There’s no telling how much destruction they could do with the inner circle controlling them!” My father shouted back.

Neither of them noticed me. Marcos did. “Um, guys? She’s right there.” His hand shook as he pointed at me. I winced at the glowing blood.

Both my parents turned to me with sad looks on their faces and apologizes on their lips. I held up a hand. 

“I’m gonna go shower. Could one of you please make some coffee when your done?” I asked, pretending I heard nothing.

One safely in the bathroom with the door locked and the water running, I hung my head and cried. I missed Andy. I hated the fact my parents were fighting. It seemed like nothing was going right. When did my life turn to shit? I slammed my fist onto counter.

Normally I would feel a surge of power beneath my skin. Now, there was nothing. Like a stalled out engine. Why did I do this to myself? I sighed in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair. I stripped quick and turned on and stepped under the spray. 

It provided me with the warmth I felt was missing but my head and soul empty without Andy’s presence. I rested my hand against my heart and lowered my head.

‘Andy…’ I thought with all my mind, heart and soul and hoped he could hear me.


	3. Part Three: Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Season 2, Episode 15 “Monsters”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: this is just a drabble, unbeta-ed, from Andy’s POV
> 
> Please read and enjoy! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated

Part Three: Andy

Nervously I knock on the door of the apartment my family shared. I wondered who would answer and if they would let me in. I take a breath and remember the story my dad told me. I’d be okay.

My dad opened the door and embraced me, quickly followed by my mom. Lauren rose slowly from the kitchen chair. I wanted to throw myself at her, but stood still, not sure what she’d do. Relief flooded me as Lauren threw her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I rested my head in the crook of her neck. Taking in the peace that followed. For a few quiet moments, our family stood in a circle as one.

Peace surrounded us, even if it was just for the night. Our parents went to bed, Lauren followed in kind. I lay on the sofa and stared at the French doors that Led to Lauren’s bedroom. She was so close, but it seemed like she was so far.

I ached to be near her. But I knew I shouldn’t, I balled my hands into fists and tucked them to my side. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“Andy.” Lauren’s voice was quiet as it reached my ears. I opened my eyes and saw Lauren standing in the doorway of her bedroom. 

“I can feel your anxiety from here. Get up. Come on.” She said and motioned for me to entered her bedroom.

Conflicted, I followed. Lauren laid on the bed and motioned for me to lay beside her. I laid down, still uncertain, I wanted to hold her hand but I couldn’t. Lauren nudged me with her shoulder.

“Please stop thinking. I’m just glad you’re back.” She said simply. I closed my eyes. I breathed in her scent and let the peace of us together wash over me.


End file.
